Gravity
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Son SakuraSasuke y Naruto, luego las olas chocan y la sal, el azúcar, el invierno y el dolor se cuelan sobre sus labios y pierden forma. SakuraSasukeNaruto es como va la canción. La gravedad no significa demasiado para mí... A.U


_Hola corazones de chocolate, ¿cómo os trata la vida?_

 _Después de leerme vuestros comentarios y de releer la historia decidí que si le faltaba un poco más de redacción así que, aquí os dejo la historia de nuevo, con algunas cosillas extra que realmente no cambian mucho la historia, espero os guste más está nueva versión y **gracias** a: _**_Chesly, Joplin97, Kumikoson4, Guest y daliapv._** _ **perez** por comentar la primera versión._

* * *

 _Bien primero que nada os agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este one-shot que si soy completamente honesta no tengo la más jodida idea de como llegó a ese final, simplemente se dio así que si os parece una total tontería sin sentido, pues no es como si os haya prometido eso; como sea sean felices de decir vuestra opinión y en fin, que espero os guste y desde ya me disculpo por posibles dolores de cabeza. Que disfrutéis la lectura..._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Gravity_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _The sun, moon, stars in the sky_

 _It'd hurt me too bad if you said goodbye._

 _You can have my heart_

 _So give me all you've got,_

 _I can take it_

 _Gravity don't mean too much to me._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Todo empieza una tarde de julio, hace calor y el aire todavía huele a flores. Sus ojos enfocan los columpios. El sonido de las cadenas, que sostienen el único columpio ocupado, rompe el silencio.

El vestido rojo de la niña que se columpiaba se levanta ligeramente y la piel melocotón de sus piernas queda a la vista ligeramente, su cabello revolotea al viento y una sonrisa se extiende por su cara redonda de niña, es la sonrisa más bonita que él esta seguro jamás ha visto, el aire golpeaba su cara y el sabor de libertad y más alto, más alto se filtraba a través de sus poros; entonces, sus mejillas se tornan rojas y desvía la mirada, tiene once años, las palmas le sudan y no se supone que deba estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

El sonido del columpio se detiene y al girar para mirar una vez más, tropieza con sus propios pies, la tierra se clava en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono más profundo de rojo y cuando ante su visión quedan los zapatos negros y una mano pequeña, blanca y pura; sus ojos ascienden hasta el rostro de aquél que le ofrece su ayuda.

Sus ojos, demasiado densos, profundos y tristes le devuelven la mirada. Son unos ojos verdes que le atraviesan y sobresaltan su corazón, y si fuese cualquier otro chico probablemente hubiese huido de esa mirada que parecía revelar todos sus secretos y más.

— ¿Estáis bien? —La voz es suave y firme. Mueve los dedos de su mano extendida para dar mayor énfasis a su oferta de ayuda.

Su mano derecha se levanta, temblorosa. Parpadea rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas que se mueren por salir. Cuando finalmente se encuentra de pie, sonríe temblorosamente y asiente con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien.

El aire huele a primavera y al olor metálico y dulce de la sangre que sin darse cuenta escurre lenta y silenciosamente desde su rodilla izquierda.

La niña con los ojos verde manzana niega con la cabeza ligeramente para segundos después componer una sonrisa.

— Haruno Sakura...

— Uzumaki Naruto.

La mentira comienza y en el aire se escucha la triste melodía que anuncia la muerte de la primavera.

* * *

Es diciembre cuando después de un largo año de ausencia se encuentran nuevamente, se mece con furia sobre el columpio y cuando está en la parte más alta, levanta sus manos como si quisiera atrapar una de esas nubes que ligera y confiada se deja llevar por el frío invierno.

El columpio se detiene abruptamente y su corazón se acelera cuando la ve sonreír ampliamente, por un instante piensa que ella lo ha visto, casi espera que ella salte del columpio y corra a su encuentro y le reprenda por desaparecer un año entero sin palabra alguna.

— Eres un idiota, Naruto —puede imaginar su voz y el ceño sobre su cara, las manos sobre las caderas. Finalmente soltaría un suspiro, una lenta sonrisa se extendería sobre su rostro y entonces le abrazaría—. Te eché de menos, no vuelvas a irte sin despedirte.

Sin embargo, ella no lo mira, ve hacia el cielo y señala con entusiasmo una nube.

— Mira Sasuke-kun —su voz es suave y excitada, sus ojos brillan y Naruto tiene unas enormes ganas de golpear al niño de cabello negro que con total indiferencia y aburrimiento, levanta la mirada para ver lo que tan excitada tiene a su acompañante. Sus ojos negros, fríos y doloridos se encuentran con los suyos por una fracción de segundo. Naruto se congela en su sitio y no se da cuenta cuando finalmente Sakura se percata de su presencia—. ¡Naruto!

Sakura grita sobresaltándole un poco, sus ojos verdes lo miran con avidez e incredulidad. Naruto sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ella se lanza a abrazarlo.

A sus espaldas el niño de ojos negros y piel blanca como la leche —y si la noche y el invierno tuvieran un hijo esta seguro que sería como él, deberás—, le frunce el ceño y le fulmina con la mirada cuando su abrazo se ajusta solo un poco más sobre Sakura.

Sakura ajena al hecho se separa de Naruto y con entusiasmo le dice:

— Naruto, el es Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun el es Naruto —hay tal adoración en la manera en que ella pronuncia el nombre de Sasuke —"Sakura-chan jamás te has molestado en usar sufijos conmigo" la sonrisa de Sakura se tensa solo un momento y luego niega divertidamente con la cabeza. "Pero…" ella lo fulmina con la mirada—, que cuando estrechan sus manos Naruto aprieta más de lo debido: "— Yo la vi primero. Yo la vi primero y es mía". Naruto no se da cuenta que con ese simple gesto solo le da motivos para romperla.

Al final del día, cuando Sakura se aleja y solo Sasuke y él quedan, el silencio abrumador y espeso se prolonga.

— Entonces... —Naruto intenta romper el incómodo silencio, tal vez se ha precipitado y Sasuke no es tan bastardo—... ¿hace cuánto te habéis mudado?

Sasuke no responde y solo le mira detenidamente como si quisiera desentrañar algún misterio secreto oculto. Y Naruto apenas y puede contener su sonrojo porque es demasiado bonito, con el cabello demasiado largo para un niño, características demasiado afinadas y unos ojos negros, demasiado densos, demasiado profundos —y esto ya lo he visto antes—, y si lo mirabas de reojo una niña si parecía.

— Hmp... Idiota —respondió en cambio, para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás.

(Naruto tiene trece años y sabe dos cosas, ese niño tiene los ojos más tristes y bonitos que jamás ha visto y es un bastardo.)

* * *

— Conocí a Sasuke-kun dos meses después de que te fuiste —Sakura le cuenta, frunciendo el ceño levemente al final cuando recuerda que él se había marchado sin despedirse.

Naruto se sonroja y desvía levemente la mirada, él quería despedirse de ella pero… Jiraiya había tomado la decisión muy precipitadamente. La mano delicada de Sakura sobre la suya le hacen mirarla nuevamente, cuando ve su sonrisa, sabe que ella entiende.

— Se columpiaba, pero parecía tan triste… —Sakura suelta un suspiro y sabe que ella esta recordando ese día—… en el colegio tampoco tenía amigos, nadie se acercaba a él sino era para molestarlo, aunque tal vez tiene mucho que ver con su constante ceño fruncido, oí a Ino decir que era lindo, pero demasiado denso para su gusto —Sakura niega divertidamente antes de soltar—. "¡Quemaría la escuela!" exclamó aquella tarde que me senté a su lado, entonces me reí y él me miró raro, fue cuando le dije que estaría a su lado por siempre.

Hay una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos verdes, y es tan profunda su mirada —"Y… yo sé, Naruto, yo sé…" parecen decir—, que cuando coge su mano y la aprieta levemente quiere llorar, porque: "— Te vi primero. Te quise primero, te a…"

— Toda su familia esta muerta —le dice de repente y Naruto traga con fuerza porque él mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente.

— Voy a ser su amigo —se encuentra diciendo y cuando ella le sonríe, su corazón duele menos.

* * *

Es septiembre y las hojas comienzan a cambiar a colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos; el piso cruje con cada paso dado y cuando el viento agita los árboles, la lluvia de hojas ocres deleita la vista en el paisaje.

Los columpios resuenan y Sakura se eleva, más alto, más alto, rechinan las cadenas.

Naruto observa, suspira e impulsa más fuerte su columpio, la luz del sol proyectando sus sombras y… ya casi te alcanzo, quiere gritar y estrechar su mano y navegar a través del cielo con ella sujetando su mano con fuerza y sin aliento, sin embargo, el impulso cesa, sus piernas se detienen y…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Ella grita, salta y corre hasta donde el joven con las manos en los bolsillos les observa oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Naruto mira al joven de cabello negro asentir y negar con la cabeza, apenas y usando palabras para contestar a la joven de cabello rosa. Sakura suelta una carcajada y lo abraza; sus ojos conectan en ese instante y Naruto solo quiere golpearle duro y sin descanso cuando el muy bastardo le sonríe y acepta el beso que ella le ha dado en la mejilla, antes de que el bastardo se gira para irse.

Luego Sakura regresa, las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

— Creo que estoy enamorada Naruto —pronuncia con la vista perdida, balanceándose en el columpio sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

— Me alegro por ti, Sakura-chan —contesta, una sonrisa radiante y el corazón sobresaltado y dolorido.

Sakura continúa su suave balanceo, suspirando de vez en cuando y mirando hacia el cielo. Finalmente después de una hora, se levanta y con una sonrisa se despide:

— Te veo en la fiesta de Ino, Naruto. No lleguéis tarde —cuando finalmente ella se ha ido, detiene el columpio y con un suspiro dolorido se pone de pie listo para marcharse.

Al llegar a la salida encuentra a Sasuke recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el flequillo ocultando ligeramente sus ojos. Naruto le frunce el ceño.

— Sakura acaba de irse —informa con cierto desinterés.

— Lo sé —dice, y entonces lo mira. Sus ojos negros resplandecen y hay tal fuego en su mirada que Naruto se estremece, más aun cuando le ve acercarse—. Aléjate de ella.

Naruto frunce el ceño y con cierta brusquedad y violencia lo empuja contra el árbol nuevamente. ¿Quién se cree? Él la vio primero.

— Ella es mi "amiga" —se atraganta con la última palabra y la sonrisa sobre el rostro de Sasuke le hace enfurecer a un más. Sus manos aferran con fuerza los hombros de Sasuke y lo azota con fuerza contra el árbol una vez, dos, tres y cuando la cuarta esta por venir Sasuke los hace girar; la corteza del árbol cruje, su espalda duele y las hojas llueven sobre ellos.

(Es otoño las hojas caen y Naruto solo sabe que Sasuke huele a desesperación y soledad.)

La mirada de Sasuke se clava en la de Naruto como cuchillos y su respiración acelerada choca contra sus labios secos. Naruto traga con fuerza cuando Sasuke susurra demasiado cerca de sus labios como para ser cómodo: —Ella es mía.

— ¡Gilipollas!...

Resuena y luego el frío se cuela sobre sus huesos. La saliva le sabe a invierno y sus ojos son demasiado negros. El corazón se parte en dos y…—

 _— Te ame primero._

 _— Lo sé…_

 _— Ya no importa, ¿cierto?_

 _— Las flores de cerezo están floreciendo… otra vez_.

—… la brisa sobre sus mejillas le hace suspirar y cuando el sol se apaga, hasta el dolor se convierte en amor.

* * *

Es junio y el calor abrazador se cuela a través de sus huesos. La apenas ligera brisa agita sus cabellos y Naruto suspira porque esta seguro que nunca antes ha visto nada tan bonito como ella, su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes resplandecen (y por un momento la ve como una princesa de azúcar), el mundo demasiado gris y negro en comparación con ella. Sus mejillas se encienden cuando la mira con su traje de baño rojo de dos piezas y lamerse lo labios.

— ¡ _Oh Dios_! —Exclama ella y Naruto tiene que desviar la mirada; y ¡deberás! Estar viviendo con el Sabio pervertido por tanto tiempo tenia que pegarle una de sus manías—. Esta fría.

— Hmp… tonta —la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas le sobresalta y eriza su piel.

Apenas y lo ve de reojo y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco más, su piel blanca brilla y sus ojos negros son suaves, ligeros y cuando finalmente se encuentra con su mirada, Naruto solo puede dar las gracias por el clima caluroso.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura sale del agua y lo abraza, sus labios rosas y suaves se aprietan contra los de Sasuke, ligeros y despreocupados.

El calor menguando y Naruto observando, los ojos de Sasuke clavados en sus ojos azules mientras sus labios se mueven al compaz de los de Sakura. El beso se prolonga y cuando Naruto esta apunto de desviar la mirada porque no es normal aquello que parece consumirle —" _Eres un bastardo egoísta Sasuke, deberás te odio. Frunce el ceño cuándo él solo se encoje de hombros y jadea cuando lame sus labios_ "—, ellos se separan.

Hay algo gracioso en la manera en que parecen moverse…—

 _— No va funcionar —Ino se sienta a su lado, un vaso rojo lleno de algún tipo de alcohol en su mano._

 _Naruto la mira como si no supiera de que va la cosa y ella le sonríe como si todos los secretos del mundo estuvieran en sus manos, mientras intenta encantarte con los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y Naruto entiendo porque Shikamaru no puede dejarla pese a ser tan problemática._

 _Sin embargo, para Naruto es la sonrisa más exasperante que jamás ha visto y mira que cada vez que Sasuke hace amagos de sonrisa no es que sea por cosas agradables._

 _Naruto suspira y solo para no ponerse nervioso por la sonrisa que le esta dando, se bebe de un trago el vaso de vodka que hace más de una hora se a servido y apenas ha tocado._

 _Ino a su lado se carcajea._

 _— Sois un trío de idiotas —concluye ella._

 _Naruto suelta un suspiro y se niega a mirar a donde Ino señala._

 _Lame sus labios y tiembla un poco cuando el sabor de invierno y desesperación se le cuela entre ellos._

 _Levanta la mirada y Sasuke les esta viendo. Frunce el ceño y le susurra algo a Sakura. Ella se gira a mirarlo y con una sonrisa le hace señas para que se acerque._

 _Sin pensárselo mucho se para a su encuentro._

 _— Idiotas… —la risa de Ino le rebota en las costillas._

—… son SakuraSasuke y Naruto, luego las olas chocan y la sal, el azúcar, el invierno y el dolor se cuelan sobre sus labios y pierden forma.

Y tal vez Ino tiene razón…

Sakura le sonrie, Sasuke le mira...

(La sonrisa es suave y condescendiente. Sus ojos, demasiado densos, profundos le devuelven la mirada —y ya he escuchado esto antes—, su respiración es agitada. Y su corazón estalla como una estrella de neutrones)

… Sakura le besa, Sasuke sostienen su mano.

El verde y el negro atravesando su mirada.

Parpadea en confusión, el invierno y la primavera en la fusión.

* * *

Es octubre, las hojas cada vez son menos y el aire se vuelve cada vez más frío.

— La amo… —la voz pierde forma y fuerza en los bordes. Hay cierta cadencia y desesperación en la declaración. Suelta un gruñido que se vuelve un gemido y:

— Lo sé… —la voz es fría y distante. La noche es oscura, sus manos son frías pero en sus ojos hay tal fuego que sabe con certeza que va quemarse y arder más que el infierno—... yo también.

— Entonces, ¿por qué? —Pregunta y su voz se escucha quebrada y las lágrimas se mueren por correr a través de sus mejillas. Su corazón se vierte en un montón de latidos frenéticos, mientras la piel comienza a arder.

El otro se encoge de hombros, sostiene su mano y…

— Porque te odio… —gime, la voz entrecortada y el suspiro se atora en los labios cuando muerde con fuerza la unión del cuello y el hombro.

Una lágrima rueda cuando la risa cadenciosa se escapa y la mano dentro de sus pantalones ahora demasiado caliente —o puede que sea él— y áspera se aprieta solo un poco más.

— Yo también… —declara, el dolor y el placer fusionándose en su ser.

Se corre cuando afuera se ha desatado una tormenta.

* * *

Están en finales de primavera, el aire aun huele a flores y el calor del verano a punto de comenzar ya puede sentirse. Sus pasos son ligeros, lame con avidez su helado antes de que se derrame a los lados.

El columpio se agita con fuerza, las cadenas rechinan y Sakura extiende sus manos, ¡más alto!, grita.

Sonríe y con paso calmo se acerca hasta donde ella se columpia, el sabor del chocolate sobre su lengua, parpadea en confusión cuando Sasuke no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

 _SakuraSasukeNaruto_ es como va.

Tienen diecinueve, y es la primera vez en dos años que han regresado a ese parque.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —exclama, la ve mirarle pero no detenerse, el viento levantando su cabello, el sonido crujiente de las cadenas cuando desciende.

Ella le sonríe y levanta las manos hacia el cielo.

Luego ella ríe más fuerte y señala a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se acerca, las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos negros suavizándose a su encuentro.

Más alto, resuenan las cadenas. Sus cabellos se agita, el negro y el gris consumen todo. El vestido rojo se agita y la piel blanca queda a la vista.

Ella no se detiene, así que se unen a ella, Naruto intenta alcanzarla, Sasuke solo se balancea sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

Sakura los mira y luego con un grito de guerra salta. Un fuerte crujido se escucha.

Naruto y Sasuke con ojos amplios la miran. Un imperceptible quejido escapa de sus labios y ambos corren a ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —Naruto pregunta y la voz le tiembla un poco.

Su mano derecha se levanta, temblorosa. Parpadea rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas que se mueren por salir. Cuando finalmente se encuentra de pie, sonríe temblorosamente y asiente con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien.

El aire huele a primavera y al olor metálico y dulce de la sangre que sin darse cuenta escurre lenta y silenciosamente desde su rodilla derecha.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua y Sakura sonríe con más fuerza.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun —finalmente dice con las mejillas arreboladas.

Naruto la mira con incredulidad y quiere gritarle que no tiene que pedirle perdón al bastardo cuando fue ella quien salio herida. Entonces, mira hacia Sasuke y lo ve con el ceño aun más pronunciado y cuando mira de nuevo hacia Sakura, los ojos suaves, densos, profundos y tristes, solo quiere tirar de sus cabellos rubios con fuerza y tal vez llorar mientras se oculta debajo de las mantas... —

 _Sakura aprieta sus manos contra su chaqueta, el sabor a frutas y alcohol completamente palpable en su boca y aliento. Naruto suspira y aprieta con más fuerza sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella se aprieta más contra él y Naruto entre abre los ojos, Sasuke semi oculto en una esquina los mira, el humo del cigarrillo sale de sus labios y sus ojos completamente anclados a los de Naruto mientras una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja sobre sus labios._

 _A la distancia la risa de Ino resuena, rebotando en sus costillas, en su corazón._

 _Las mejillas de Naruto se tornan rojas y cuando la mano de Sakura se cuela en su pantalón, muerde con cierta fuerza su labio inferior._

 _Sasuke sonríe de lado y los latidos de su corazón se vuelven aun más frenéticos._

 _El verde, el negro, la primavera y el invierno._

 _Naruto siente su piel erizarse y cuando Sakura pronuncia su nombre lenta y deliberadamente, quiere llorar, reír, cantar y absorber su calidez._

 _— Idiotas… —la voz de Ino entona._

 _Los ojos negros de Sasuke lo consumen y el calor de Sakura lo sofocan._

 _El humo del cigarrillo es denso y sus manos son frías. La boca le sabe a invierno_.

—… y soñar con los colores del arco iris. Soñar con el amor suave y cálido de una niña con algodón de azúcar por cabello y con los ojos negros… no, no negros, se reprende mentalmente y cuando mira a Sakura alejarse cojeando por las heridas en sus rodillas, quiere gritar y llorar.

— Ve por ella… —su voz sale distorsionada y apenas y la reconoce. Los ojos de Sasuke se han oscurecido levemente.

— No… —su voz es fría y distante. Sus ojos negros lo retan a él a seguirla.

— La amo —susurra, una lágrima corriendo a través de su mejilla.

Sasuke sonríe y quiere perforarle la cara a puñetazos. En cambio lo empuja con violencia y ambos terminan rodando por el suelo. Naruto aprisionando con fuerza las muñecas de Sasuke contra el suelo. Sasuke apenas y hace una mueca.

— ¡Bastardo! Ella te ama —le grita y finalmente un sollozo se escapa de su garganta. Sasuke desvía la mirada—. ¡Ella te ama!

Repite y cuando Sasuke le devuelve la mirada, su corazón se agita y quiere gritar tan fuerte hasta que sus pulmones se desgarren; quiere golpear a Sasuke hasta que su demasiado bonito rostro quede irreconocible y quiere abrazarlo y consumirlo.

Y entonces cuando las lágrimas vuelven borrosa su visión, cierra los ojos y lo besa porque son tantas las cosas que quiere hacer que ya no sabe cual debe hacer primero.

Cuando finalmente sus labios se separan, la respiración agitada y las mejillas de Sasuke empapadas por las lágrimas de Naruto, la noche ya ha descendido sobre ellos.

Naruto se abraza a Sasuke y se reconforta en su calor, en su aroma y en el latido constante de su corazón.

— Te amo… —Naruto suspira más las palabras que decirlas y Sasuke hace algo muy parecido a una sonrisa...—

 _Recuerda el vaivén suave y constante. El clima es cálido sin embargo, al él parece el frío consumirlo. Lame su labio inferior y el sabor de la sangre y el leve ardor sobre lo que esta seguro será un terrible moretón, le hacen soltar un gruñido de fastidio._

 _— Voy a quemar la escuela —se encuentra declarando al espacio y cuando una suave risa se escucha a su lado finge que no ha sido sobresaltado. Mira a la niña a su lado, el cabello rosa, el vestido rojo y los ojos más verdes que jamás ha visto le devuelven la mirada._

 _— Soy Haruno Sakura —dice la niña, Sasuke solo puede pensar en princesas de dulce y mundos grises "— Ella era demasiado buena y el mundo demasiado oscuro, ¿qué sería de la princesa si el mundo quiere comérsela?" la voz de su madre parece resonar en los oídos, su ceño se frunce más y esta listo para abandonar el lugar porque no esta en la disposición de recordar—, me gustan tus ojos._

 _Sasuke la mira y parpadea confundido. Ella ha comenzado a columpiarse con fuerza, el aire revuelve su cabello y se ríe cada vez que desciende. Sasuke no la entiende._

 _De pronto ella se detiene y sus ojos son demasiado profundos y si Sasuke fuese cualquier otro niño probablemente se hubiese ruborizado._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _— Uchiha Sasuke... —dice él y parpadea confundido, ella le ha sacado el nombre demasiado fácil._

 _— Entonces..., yo me quedare contigo Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke tiene trece años y no sabe que hacer con semejante declaración. Ella ha comenzado a columpiarse de nuevo sin prestarle atención, frunce el ceño con cierta molestia e irritación. Sin embargo, al día siguiente se encuentra buscándola con la mirada en el patio del colegio, cuando la encuentra, ella le esta mirando y con una sonrisa se acerca a su lado._

 _El pánico se enciende y frunce el ceño profundamente._

 _— "Voy a romperte" —quiere decirle. Quiere confesar que nunca ha sido demasiado bueno cuidando corazones ajenos. Ella solo parpadea y estrecha con fuerza una de sus manos._

 _— "Lo sé —parece decirle—, y aun así voy a quedarme y cuando estés listo..."_

 _— Vas a irte —es lo que Sasuke dice en su lugar. Su corazón late aprisa y no sabe porque pero tiene ganas de llorar, sin embargo, sus emociones se encapsulan y solo la fulmina con sus ojos negros, es todo lo que siempre a necesitado para alejar a las demás niñas de su lado._

 _— Las cosas no están hechas para durar por siempre, Sasuke-kun —en cambio ella dice, encoje los hombros y luego sonríe ampliamente—. Pero prometo quedarme contigo para siempre._

 _Él niega con la cabeza, no esta dispuesto a escuchar una promesa que sabe que ella no podrá cumplir. Así que desvía su mirada y se desase de su contacto esperando a que ella entienda la indirecta pero, ella suspira y su mano coge la suya con fuerza, Sasuke se enerva cuando infructuosamente no puede deshacerse de ella. Sus ojos negros se clavan en los verde de ella y la frase grosera y cortante que estaba a punto de decir, se atora en sus labios mientras observa la sonrisa triste plasmada en sus labios._

 _— Tienes razón Sasuke-kun —ella asiente a sabiendas y una suave sonrisa de victoria se plasma en los labios de él, ante tal gesto, los ojos de ella brillan con cierta diversión—; sin embargo, cuando lo haga seguro tu serás demasiado feliz para notarlo. Pero si lo haces, déjame ir…_

—... y quiere llorar y gritar: "— _Mentirosa_ " porque su ausencia ya comienza a dolerle, en cambio estrecha con fuerza las manos de Naruto y cuando esta seguro de que puede oír su risa, pronuncia para ahogarla:

— Eres un imbécil —y no sabe si es para él, para Naruto o Sakura. Porque le duele como el infierno, pero también hay una ligereza —culpable—, porque ya lo veía venir pero la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir y bueno siempre ha sido demasiado de un bastardo egoísta.

Naruto solo quiere reír y llorar un poco más, en su lugar lo besa porque es una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Es abril, las flores se encuentran en su mayor esplendor cuando reciben una carta de Sakura.

 _"La verdad no tenía idea de cómo comenzar esto. Ino me ha dicho que os ha visto comprar algunas macetas para el departamento al que se habéis mudado, esa cerda, siempre metiendo las narices donde no la llaman._

 _Estoy feliz por los dos. De alguna manera ya lo esperaba, no me preguntéis el porque, solo lo sabía._

 _Espero que a estas alturas ambos me hayan perdonado por haberlos dejado sin despedirme pero yo…, tenía que ser así._

 _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije Sasuke-kun? Yo sabía que tenía razón._

 _En fin, e conocido a alguien, su nombre es Gaara, y no, no puedes venir de improviso solo para intimidarle Naruto. De alguna manera cuando le conocí me recordó a ustedes dos, pero realmente no tienen nada que ver con ustedes así que deja de fruncir el ceño Sasuke-kun. Es diferente, yo creo, creo que finalmente le he encontrado. Al correcto quiero decir._

 _Es diferente a todo lo que una vez he sentido._

 _Por ahora vivo con Hinata, una chica demasiado tímida para ser normal. Es una buena persona pero con un terrible gusto para los hombres, pero todos tenemos nuestros defectos así que, me encantaría que le conocieran. Es tan buena persona que a veces desespera a Karin, ¿pero que esperaba? Que todos fueran igual de perra que ella, Karin es nuestra vecina, una pelirroja de malas maneras con una boca demasiado sucia y sarcástica para su propio bien, seguro te caería bien Sasuke-kun… o tal vez no, sigues siendo demasiado asocial para tu propio bien así que es muy complicado._

 _Tengo que despedirme saldré con Gaara, así que desearme suerte chicos._

 _Os amo._

 _Sakura"_

Naruto terminó de leer la carta y sonrió. Sasuke viendo a través de la ventana mientras le escuchaba parpadeó. Cuando el silencio se prolongo…

— Tal vez deberíamos… —comenzó Naruto, su voz medio dudosa en un principio.

— No —la voz de Sasuke fue firme y un poco exasperada.

— Pero…

— Eres un idiota, Naruto.

Naruto se rió con descaro mientras se posicionaba a lado de Sasuke. Sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos.

— Amargado… —finalmente pronunció. Sus ojos azules mirando a la distancia el parque donde un trío de niños jugaba en los columpios; sonrió con nostalgia y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sasuke—… Te amo.

Sasuke le miró a los ojos, la piel cálida y el azul de sus ojos resplandeciendo con fuerza. La sonrisa de Sakura y su mirada de "te lo dije" por ínfimo instante aparecieron en su mente.

— No vamos a ir con Sakura —finalmente Sasuke pronunció.

— Anda ya, pero que tal si ese tal Gaara no es tan bueno…

— Que no…

— Y si se aprovecha de su ingenuidad, Sasuke…

— ¡NO!...

— Pero Sasuke, Sakura-chan podría…

— Esta bien, pero cállate.

— Eres malo, Sasuke…

— Y tú un imbécil desesperante…

— Pero así me amas…

El silencio se prolongó porque no había argumento alguno que refutara esa conclusión. Lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

.

.

.

— Sabes que Sakura va a matarte —no era una pregunta.

— Na, ella va llorar de alegría cuando nos vea frente a su puerta.

— En definitiva eres un imbécil.

* * *

 **Fin o algo así...**


End file.
